


Porque aún tiene ocho años

by Hisue



Category: The Authority
Genre: Gen, family things
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisue/pseuds/Hisue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el ser más poderoso del planeta, pero para algunas cosas todavía es una niña.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porque aún tiene ocho años

**Author's Note:**

> Me encanta The Autorithy, es todo.

Le llaman el espíritu del siglo veinte, el ser más poderoso del planeta. Jenny sonríe cuando ve su foto en las revistas, recuerda que ya pasaron por esto. El equipo, The Autorithy, cuando logró ser la fuerza máxima de defensa. Se supone que debe revisar la historia, ver los errores que cometieron y hacerlo mejor, pero sinceramente, sólo tiene ganas de jugar el último juego de zombies que salió a la venta hace días y que ya debe estar en la red. Enciende un cigarro con los dedos, sube los pies a la mesa y mira afuera. Deben estar en algún espacio de alguna parte, en La Sangría. Sea donde sea, es bonito. Hay luces moradas y verdes flotando alrededor, rayos de luz amarilla, destellos azules. Por estas vistas, vale salvar el universo.

Se levanta, aburrida después de un rato. Se ajusta la camiseta negra que se le ha subido por casi quedarse dormida en la silla y camina hasta su cuarto. Siempre ha tenido uno para ella sola, pero cambia de dirección, y por prudencia, toca antes de entrar. No quiere encontrar a sus padres en una situación incómoda. Cuando pasa, divisa a Apollo sentado en el sofá, vestido con un pijama y una vieja camiseta blanca. Ve Friends en DVD. No puedo evitar bufar.

-Hay miles de series mejores- dice. Sube los pies a la mesa, por costumbre, y Apollo le da un golpe suave en la rodilla.

-Los pies abajo, jovencita.

Jenny quiere reír. Podría vaporizarlo sin esforzarse, pero Apollo la sigue tratando como si no hubiera crecido. Riñéndola como si fuera una adolescente normal y no llevara el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Baja los pies, a regañadientes.

-¿Y Midnighter?

No acaba de hablar, cuando cruza la habitación. Esta vez, no se ha teñido el cabello. El rojo le sienta mejor, piensa Jenny, pero no lo dice. Midnidghter se sienta a su lado, y sube los pies a la mesa. Jenny sonríe, cuando ve a Apollo bufar, y darle un golpe en las rodllas.

Le tranquiliza estar así con ellos. Como si pudieran protegerle, y tomar decisiones por ella. Se acurruca al lado de Apollo, pero deja que una de sus manos roce la de Midnighter. Si no hubiera crecido, tal vez habría tenido más tiempo para esto, ver tele con sus padres, hacerlos renegar, dormir con ellos. Por esta vez, se permite quedarse allí, y sonríe, meláncolica y divertida a la vez, cuando Midnighter la alza en vilo y la lleva a la cama. Se acomodan a su lado, la tapan con un edredón, y ella escucha un “siempre serás mi bebe” de alguno de los dos, antes de dormir. Mañana, fingirá que esa noche no pasó.

Es el espíritu del siglo veinte, y recuerda haber leido en una revista, que el siglo veinte se caracterizaba por niños intentando ser adultos. Nños infelices, que pensaban que no necesitaban a sus padres. Como ella, supone. Con la diferencia que ella sí los necesita. Y tenía a los mejores.


End file.
